empireanimefandomcom-20200213-history
Empire: Part II Chapter 12
Chapter 12: Into the Fire Everest grabs the admiral by the throat and slams him into the ground. However, Frederick is able to break free and kick Everest in the chest, making him fly backward. Everest stands back up, only to be assaulted once again. With their fists locked, the two seem to be equally matched. “Well, it seems the title admiral has gained some backbone over the years,” Everest says. “I haven’t had a fight like this in a long time.” “You’re not weak either, Lord Glorick,” Frederick replies. “However, I assume it’s because you cannot wield the Everstar at the moment.” “You’ve got me on that one, Shorfire. If I had the Everstar, this would be a completely different story.” The two back away from each other and fire their abilities at the same time. Their powers collide in mid-air, causing the air to crack and ripple. Guard, Mel, and Hercules The three pirates clash with Chris, but the admiral quickly dispatches them. He fires a stream of plasma at Hercules, but the lord counters it with a wall of wood. “Nice try, boy!” Varenheim yells. “I can block anything you throw at me. Even if your powers can burn through my wood, they won’t reach me.” “Well now, I’ll just have to suppress your powers as well!” Chris replies, rushing Hercules once again. The Lord blocks the attack with his staff and a spike of wood tears through Chris’ right leg, making him fall to the ground. “You bastard! That hurt, you know!” “I wouldn’t imagine it feeling good,” Guard says, holding his spear to Chris’ back. “You should stop now, before I drive this spear through you.” “Go ahead and try it, Holland! If you can kill me, I’ll give you all the money in the world.” Guard impales Chris, but the young Marine melts once again and reforms behind Guard. “See? I’m not as easy to kill as you think.” “I would much rather keep you alive,” Mel says. “You’re my son and the last thing I want to do is watch the life fade from your body.” “Well, I’m not going to leave you that option. It’s either me or you, mother.” Inferno Inferno has been tortured even more by the president of the world government. He has beaten her even more with his bat, causing internal bleeding. “Have you had enough yet, my lovely subject?” Norman asks, caressing Inferno’s face once again. “I think it’s about time we finish what we started. Men, I want you to cut off her arms and legs.” The Marines do as he says and slice off the Lord’s arms and legs. She screams in pain once again and tears start rolling down her face. “That’s what I like to see! What lovely tears! Now, my good friends, toss her into the ocean.” The Marines carry Inferno’s body and throw her overboard. As the cool ocean water hits her body, immense pain shoots throughout her wounds. Inferno’s body begins to tear apart and rebuild itself for the third time. Her eyes are restored, her hair grows and gains its red luster once again, and she grows to about 5’10. Her arms and legs reform and the woman looks up at the ship she’s drifting away from. “So, that’s what death tastes like?” Inferno thinks. “Hmm, bitter.” Inferno raises her hand and points it at the ship. A hole appears in her palm and force begins to build up. Once charged up, Inferno fires it through the water at the ship. The large Marine vessel gets torn apart under the intense force and Inferno smiles at the carnage she’s created. “That should teach you a lesson, Norman.” Inferno uses an immense amount of force and shoots herself through the water. As she maneuvers herself in the vast ocean, she looks down at her new body. “I better not risk doing that again. I’ve been abusing that ability without knowing if it even has any repercussions. I need to reach land before those Marines come searching for me again.” Everest Everest and the Marine admiral clash once again, causing the building around them to fall apart. Pieces of the roof begin falling down on the countless battles. A large thundercloud can now be seen overhead as holes continue to be made in the ceiling. “It looks like we’re going to get some rain,” Everest says. “I hope that’s not your weakness, Shorfire.” The admiral laughs and charges up another attack. “Hardly, my friend,” Frederick replies. “I love the rain.” “Good, that makes two of us then.” The two fire off their powers at one another again, but they both dodge their attacks. Everest notices an axe on the ground and decides to pick it up, hoping to gain an advantage in this fight. “Hopefully this mass produced piece of garbage can hold up for a little while,” Everest thinks. Sable Sable and her crew have started fighting several Grand Admirals with immense power. Each admiral has a different elemental power and they use them hand in hand. “Everyone, focus your attacks on the one in the middle!” Sable yells. She attempts to sneak around them, but she is cut down by an admiral of the earth. She is killed instantly and her crew soon follows. Nolland Cross “These bastards just keep coming,” Cross says, pulling out his sword. “I think we should start to pull back. Everyone, make your way to the exit!” The sixteen men of the Cross pirates start running toward the large doors they entered from, only to be stopped by the falling debris. “Dammit, it looks like we don’t have a choice,” He thinks. He turns around and rushes the admirals once again. However, the admirals use their combined powers and disintegrate the entire crew. Erie and Tritus “Shall we join them now, Erie?” Tritus asks, not wanting to see any more of the Lords being killed. “I think their lives are at risk enough now.” “I agree,” Erie replies, grabbing the giant sword off of her back. “Let’s go kick some ass!” The two jump down onto the battlefield and intercept the Grand Admirals pursuing the rest of the lords. They all fire their powers off at once, as they did before. However, Erie blocks the attack easily. “Break!” She jumps forward and slices one of the Marine’s head in two, killing him instantly. The rest of them back up in fear. “Who the hell are you people?” One asks. “You aren’t with the lords, are you?” “How observant,” Erie replies. “On behalf of the Emperors of the sea, this battle ends here!”